Won't Say I'm in Love
by Rubyred14
Summary: Louis LaFluer son of Apollo has a problem and his problem's name is Nico di Angelo. SLASH. Nico/Male OC. RATING MOST LIKELY WILL GO UP. HoH SPIOLERS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! For a while, in my mind, I used to pair Nico with a none existent _female_ OC, but then the House of Hades came out and we found out that Nico is gay. Though this came as a HUGE shock to me... but it instantly it formed a idea for a fan fiction in my mind. **

**This is my first slash story so it might not be to good but I'll try my best.**

**WARNING: SLASH, MALE OC, SLIGHT OOC FOR NICO, RATEING WILL GO UP!**

* * *

Louis LaFleur was not gay. Nope, not gay. At all.

That's what Louis kept telling him self, though no matter how many times he tried to convince himself of this, there was always this little voice that kept saying things like:

_But you're always blushing when he's around!_

or

_You're consistently thinking about him._

Frustrated at his inner musings, Louis started to bang his head on the golden wall next to him, a sadly common action.

"Um.. Louis?"

A small timid voice broke Louis out of his frustration and caused him to look down questioningly from where he was sitting on his top bunk. Hovering by the far corner of the bunk beds, was Louis's shy youngest sister, Madeline, looking as if she wanted nothing more than to disappear from sight.

"W-Will s-said to t-tell you, if y-you m-miss survival training one m-more time y-you're n-never g-goanna get a w-warm shower again." As cute and adorable as Louis's youngest sister was, her stuttering was really aggravating at times.

Louis sighed, "Go tell Will I'll be there in a minute."

Without hesitating Madeline ran out of cabin seven, leaving Louis alone with his strange inner musings once again.

**Won't Say I'm in Love**

By the time Louis joined the rest of his siblings in survival training, the class was halfway over. It wouldn't have been such a bad thing, but the part he was there for was where you were forced to do life-threatening things, like climb up a 20 ft tall tree with the Ares cabin trying to kill you, so it wasn't much of a win for him_._

After the cabin's two hour survival class, which was only an hour for Louis, they had the rest of the day free. While most of his siblings went to play basketball, or help the younger campers with archery, Louis went to the music room to play his violin. Although he mostly went to the music room because it was the only place in camp that Louis had never ran into _Him_.

Louis forced himself to stop stressing and let himself get lost in the peaceful notes of his violin. Some people out in the real world might call Louis a musical genius, but here at camp, it wasn't all that uncommon for people in his cabin to excel in a musical instrument. In fact, several of his siblings were experts in several instruments, and even sometimes all of them. Louis though stuck to the more common instruments, like the violin, guitar, and of course the piano. His favorite was violin, though the piano is what he was expected to be the best at.

When Louis heard the conch shell signaling that dinner was served, he chose to ignore it. Dinner was his least favorite meal because everyone went to dinner, even loners like _Him_. Louis did everything in his power to avoid _Him_.

Though skipping a dinner that everyone went to also meant that if someone missed it, it never went unnoticed, and they'd send someone looking.

That someone, of course, being _Him_...

"Louis... you shouldn't miss dinner, people will think you're avoiding someone." A silky voice suddenly called out from behind Louis.

Louis inwardly groaned. Of course _He_ had to be the one to come find him.

Pausing his bow, Louis slowly turned around to find eighteen-year-old Nico di Angelo, leaning on one of the many Greek columns of the music room, in all his black clothed glory. Instantly Louis felt heat rush up to his face, and a slight blush grace his features.

He watched, not daring to speak in fear of his own voice, as Nico pushed himself off of the column and walked slowly towards the younger boy. Louis found himself unconsciously backing up as Nico advanced towards him.

"You look red, Louis..." Nico started.

He lov... No. He _hated _the way Nico said his name, with his slight Italian accent Nico got from his mother's side. Nico spoke his name the way it was supposed to be said. The way Louis's mother and Grandparents said it, not the American way everyone else pronounced it.

Louis quickly found himself backed into a column with Nico leaning with both hands on either side of Louis's head, his face much too close for comfort.

"... Do you have a fever?"

Nico asked pressing his forehead onto Louis's with an innocent, worried look on his pale features.

Louis knew he should push the older boy away and yell at him to stop teasing him. But he couldn't bring himself to move a muscle, or even utter a word. Although Louis would never admit it to himself, he enjoyed Nico being so close to him. And Nico could tell by the look on his face.

"Hmm... You don't feel like you have a fever." Nico stated, though not lifting his head off of Louis's.

"I-I don't," Louis managed to choke out in a small whimper.

Nico smirked before moving away and headed for door. Before he opened the door Nico looked back at the young boy and commented, "Just in case, I think you should skip the camp fire tonight."

Louis LaFleur was not gay. Nope, not gay. At all. And Nico di Angelo was definitely **NOT** the reason. Louis LaFleur had to take a _very_ cold shower that night before going to bed.


	2. The down side of turning down girls

**AN:There is a lot of french in this chapter, it will be in italics and translation will be that the bottom. I also got the translation from google translate so I don't know accurate it is.**** Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

Louis LaFluer never thought he was particularly attractive, but when the summer season at camp half-blood started a week ago his opinion got changed slightly.

Three girls in the last week had asked Louis out, each time he turned them down, and Louis was started to get tired of it. At first Louis thought it was pretty normal when the first girl, Betty from the Hermes cabin asked him out, but the day after that Lucy from the Aphrodite cabin asked him out and he started to feel slightly confused. Then after he turned Lucy down her twin sister Lily asked him out and that's when he really got confused. Louis really never gave much thought to how he looked, his family in France would always call him handsome, but he always just thought they said that because they were his family and that's what they were supposed to say. When he asked his best friend Amy Wester about it she just stared at him like he was an idiot and stated to laugh.

Girls had always asked Louis out, but never more than one of two every couple months, so what had changed from then and now that suddenly made girls more attracted to him? What did he miss?

That is what was running though Louis head while he was picking strawberries and pretending to listen to his brother David and Justin Law complain about it.

**Won't Say I'm in Love**

Picking strawberries in the middle of June was not Louis idea of a perfect day, and just because Louis's dad was the sun god didn't change the fact that his fair skin sunburned easily. So when their shift was done Louis was extremely happy that he an hour free in till the cabin had to go to sword skills class, Louis's worst and least favorite class, even if during the summer it was taught by Percy Jackson.

Louis was sitting on the edge of the basketball court when his day went from okay to terrible. Louis even saw her coming, but before he could get away she was already right in front of him.

"Excuse me Louis," Ava Witmore, daughter of Hectare's voice unusually quite, but it still held a tone of confidence.

Louis toke a deep breath and looked up at her with a sight, forced, smile, "Yes Ava?"

She blushed "Um... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to... Uh get together some time?"

She looked so hopeful it hurt Louis knowing that he was going to turn her down.

"I'm sorry Ava I just don't really feel that way about you." He said a gently as he could, trying not to hurt her feelings.

She looked affronted like she never dreamed he would say no to her, and what defendant didn't help is that Amy decided to take a break from her basketball game to come over and hug him randomly. Why Amy decided it would be a good idea to hug him right after he had clearly just reject a girl was beyond him, but then again why did Ava do any thing?

Ava glared at the two of them fiercely , she looked at Amy then to Louis then took a deep breath and started to chant quickly in ancient Greek.

Louis didn't under stand most of what she was saying for she was chanting far too quickly for him to understand, but the few words he could understand were **not **good. The wind started to twirl around Louis and Amy blowing their hair every where and making their eyes water. Ava started to chant faster and louder, and the wind responded in like.

Then it suddenly stopped, Louis was shocked and slightly scared about what Ava just did to them.

"_Qu'est ce que c'était_?" he asked wearily. But his voice sounded weird like when he spoke French...

Ava smirked "I sorry Louis I don't speak French but if your wondering _that_ was a native language spell, it makes you only able to speak the first language you learned as a child."

Louis's eyes widened, he really hated having to turn down girls. Especially when they respond like that.

**Won't Say I'm in Love**

When Louis first came to camp he couldn't speak very good English, so Chiron introduced him to Piper so she could help him learn English. It wasn't very easy learning English from a girl that could only speak French because she was the daughter of Aphrodite, but he managed and two of them had been friends ever since.

Piper was now one of the two people he could trust to give the most help to him when he needed it. The other person was her friend Hazel, at first Louis only went to her when Piper wasn't around, but now he went to her when ever he need someone to task too about her brother Nico.

"Hey Louis what the matter." Hazel was the first to notice Louis storming up to the two friends.

Louis ignored Hazel, instead he turned to Piper knowing she could speak French. and said:

"_Aidez-moi_!"

Piper looked shocked at Louis sudden outburst in French but was still curious enough to ask; "Whats the matter with you?"

"_Amy! Amy est ce qui est la matière!"_ Louis yelled.

"Call down Louis and tell us what's the matter, in English if you don't mind." Hazel scolded.

Louis toke a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, and tried again; "_J'ai rejeté Ava Witmore de la cabine Hetacte, quand Amy est venu et m'a embrassé. Ava n'aimait pas que trop et si elle a mis quelque chose appelé un sort "Langue maternelle", et maintenant je ne peux parler français!"_

Piper stared for a moment before she started to laugh hysterically .

"Ce n'est pas drôle Piper_!"_

"No, it's hilarious!"

Louis was seriously starting to consider murdering her, when Hazel's boyfriend walked up to them, with none other than Nico di Angelo on his right side.

Louis really hated Ava Witmore.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review!**

Translation; in order from first to last.

What was that?

Help me!

Amy! Amy is what's the matter!

I rejected Ava Whitmore cabin Hetacte when Amy came and kissed me. Ava did not like that too much and if it has something called a spell "Native language ", and now I can only speak French!

Its not funny Piper!


End file.
